The Lollipop
by LightningIsBadass
Summary: A short oneshot for Halloween - a little gift for you.


**The Lollipop is a gift story for all you who were reading my " Fix You " story. Because the newest chapter that I finished got all but completely erased, I decided to write a short little halloween story for you. Of course, its Hope x Light because that's my favorite pairing. I invented a Holiday on Pulse very similar to Halloween, but slightly different.**

**PS: Fluff haters beware, your in for a scare.**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly evening down in New Bodhum, and the tall trees normally blocking out half the sunlight the first half of the year were now almost completely bare. The thick leaves covered the ground, rooftops and floated in frozen fountains. The eerie cold breeze blew through the tree's thick branches and whistled an odd, nostalgic tune to the people below. The red tinged moon glowed overhead, illuminating the crystallized Cocoon above everyone's head.<p>

Lightning sat perched on the roof of a small, old building. Knees to her chest and looking up at the eery lights playing off of her former home, she couldn't help but think about what it would have been like to be there now. In one of her hands she had a half empty bottle of wine, which she eagerly took another swig of. It was a special occasion, after all. Maybe if she was lucky she would slip and fall off the roof.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as a slender boy of 21 popped his head over the edge of the roof. She smiled at him gently and he waved before pulling the rest of his body up. He came and sat beside her, crossing his legs and smiling at her. She felt her stomach flutter slightly when she saw him. This boy had been through a lot with her, and over the past six months she could feel they had become closer. On this creepy night, she knew he would be there. He always felt the need to protect her even when she didn't need it.

" Happy Soul's day, Light. " He said cheerfully, if a little bashful.

He frowned at the bottle in her hand and he murmured, " Lightning, you really shouldn't be drinking at this time of night. Especially on a roof.

"Your right - I shouldn't. " She took another swig, but felt her stomach clench when he handed her a small object. She took it and investigated it. She smiled at him and held it up between them. A blue lollipop with purple and orange stars decorating it.

" Thanks Hope. " She answered after a thoughtful pause. She went to unwrap it, but he stopped her with a hand.

" Not until midnight. It will taste best at midnight. " He assured her, his green eyes pleading and full of excitement.

" Hope. It's a piece of candy, it will taste the same 5 minutes from now. " She reasoned, raising a brow at him.

" Just...trust me. " He answered, taking her hand and clenching it gently around the candy. She felt tingles go up her arm, so she just nodded stupidly and turned away.

They were quiet for a long time, when a shadow crossed over the red tinged moon. A Wyvern, no doubt. A small one but still casting a grand shadow on the town below. Hope tensed, but Lightning barely flinched. She saw the beast swoop down with a screech and disappear into the bone tree forest. She spotted it again moments later, and she swore she saw something dangling from it's jaws.

She looked over at the silver haired boy sitting next to her, and he smiled back at her that soft, gentle smile.

" Light..." She heard him begin, but she looked at the watch and whispered,

" It's almost midnight, Hope. " He smiled at her and stayed quiet once more. She watched the time tick down.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

She felt a strange excitement in her belly and called out, " Midnight! ", raising her arms with the lollipop trumphantly held in one hand and the wine bottle in the other.

She squeaked in surprise as he leaned across her and met her lips with his. She mumbled against the kiss before giving up and kissing back anyway. She dropped the bottle, letting it roll off the roof and crash onto the ground below. She wrapped both arms around his neck, holding tight to the lollipop. He wrapped his hands around her waist but a cpuple seconds later the kiss broke. He looked back at her with his soft green eyes, and she was dazed and confused looking back at them. She didn't even notice he had her hands until she looked down and saw he had taken the treat out of them.

She didn't say anything really, just frowned and reached for the sucker. He pulled off the thin wrapping and handed her the treat. Hope then lay down on his back and stared up at the Wyverns flapping about. Light took the treat, twisting it in her fingers as she looked back at him. She smiled softly, popped the treat into her mouth and settled down beside him. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and she just rest her head on his chest and listened to the screeching above their heads, the wind whistling through the bone branches, and the sound of scuffling footsteps below.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Yeah, it's mushy even for Halloween. Get off my case, I'm a hopeless romantic! Even Halloween wouldn't be fun without it. I am not worrying about grammar or proper writing or whatever, not for this story anyway. It's just a small Halloween treat for you guys. <strong>


End file.
